Lab Rats Meet Whit
by HazelEyeSs
Summary: When Donlad Davenports secret genius neice comes over to stay at the mansion, no one but her, Eddy, and the adults know whey she's there. She quickly warms up to the "rats" but will they still like their new sister when they find out her deep secret?
1. Chapter 1

The lab was quite when I was updating the equipment, when I suddenly heard a loud, "What?" exclaimed by Chase. Well, I'm only guessing it was Chase by the nerdy madness in his voice. I ran to hide but my wedges were making it difficult. The silver mechanical door to the lab almost closed when two hands pulled them apart. "I asked Emma out and she said yes! Okay! How many times do I have to say it?" I could tell it was Adam because it certainly did not sound like a girl would say yes to Leo, from what I heard from Uncle Donald. That's right; I'm Donald Davenport's genius niece. I don't think he introduced me to his new family sooner because I surpass him in some genius levels. My parents … err … that's a different story. "I had dibs on her and … does someone smell apples?" Chase started looking around and Adam sniffed the air. "Hm … maybe it's Bree's new girl spray." Adam muttered, making hand gestures like an idiot. Well, it was more like little hand waves. Suddenly a huge gust of made my dress ripple a little bit. "Not me!" Bree exclaimed. Bree than examined the door. "Not again Adam!" She just sighed and sat down on a stool. Chase than touched his ear and everyone was very quiet. "I hear another person breathing. Is Leo in here?"

"Now he is!" Leo came in through the door. "What's going on super buddies?"

"I hear another person in here."

"Oh … is that apple?" Leo sniffed the air than looked at Bree.

"NOT ME!" she exclaimed … again. "It could have been Tasha." She thought aloud.

"Hey Eddy? Has anyone come in here today?" asked Leo.

"If you mean Tasha no, but If you mean the secret niece that Donald doesn't want you to know about than yes! She is right behind you Adam." Eddy seemed like he would shrug after that but … he's a computer in the wall so … I mean you do the math. Adam turned around and poked the air.

"OW!" I said before I could clamp my mouth shut.

"Come out now!" Adam shouted. He tried to sound brave but I could tell he was a little crept out.

So, seeing as I had no choice, I took off my invisibility bracelet. "Hi …" I whispered.

"What are you doing in the lab … wait … Eddy … did you say NEICE!" Leo shouted

"NO … what do you think kid?" Eddy rolled his eyes as best he could for a robot.

"I have a cousin!" He squealed like a little kid and we all looked at him. "I mean … ohm … I have a cousin."

"Yap … I'm going to be staying here for a while so I was just updating and making new equipment like Uncle Donald told me to … I'm Whitney but you can just call me Whit." I tried to not stumble on my words with no success.

"How long?" asked Chase. I was about to answer when Bree blurted out,

"Told you too?" asked Bree, jumping off the stool. "So you know we are not normal?"

"Of course! I am a genius you know. So I guess I'm kind of like your tech person. And you are Chase, Bree, Adam, and Leo." I guessed pointing at each of them. "Uncle D kind of updated me on you guys after my … when I got here." Then there was an awkward silence when finally Chase broke the ice saying, "Cool … so did you just invent that bracelet?"

I smiled, happy knowing that I wouldn't have to talk about my parents. "Yap! I made more manly ones for you and Adam and this one is Bree's." I handed Bree a diamond studded bracelet. "You see the black diamond? Well just tap that twice to be invisible!" Bree tried to turn on the bracelet but it would not work. I suddenly remembered why it wasn't working and I snatched the bracelet away from Bree. "Hey!" she said. I took her index finger and pressed it on the black diamond until it made a "DING" sound and gave it back to Bree. "There you go! Try now. It wasn't working before because I rigged it to know my fingerprints and not yours." Bree tapped twice turned invisible than tapped it twice it again and reappeared. "Awesome!" She stated. Then she hugged me. "You're welcome." I smiled. I told Adam and Chase to put their fingers on the dint in their leather bracelets and tap it twice. When they turned invisible they had a mini prank wars, Bree included. "Are they always like this?" I asked. "Yap … pretty much." Leo said. "Do you have something for me?" Leo asked. "Of course cousin!" I began digging around in a drawer while Leo asked some questions. "So why didn't Davenport tell me about you?" He asked.

"I guess it's because I'm as smart as him and he didn't want the genius effect to wear out. Our whole family is pretty smart you know!" I laughed.

"So my uncle and aunt are geniuses too?" He asked obviously excited.

"Well … I … um …" I stuttered.

"Are they here too?" He asked some more.

"Well … they … couldn't come." I finally made out.

"Oh …" he sounded a bit disappointed.

I pulled out a remote control. "Here you go!" I gave him the control and he looked puzzled.

"You made me a remote control?" He looked at the device questioningly.

"Well I heard from Uncle D that he really hated it when he walked into your room and saw everything everywhere so this remote controller cleans your room, makes you food, and it even can pick out your clothes!" I said excitedly. "The different pictures represent all the modes. Click the one with food on it and tell it what food you want!"

Leo pressed the drumstick button and yelled, "VANILLA ICECREAM!" and out popped a vanilla ice cream scoop. His eyes instantly lightened up. "COOL! Thanks cousin!" He started playing around with it and I was watching my new family when I suddenly heard Eddy say, "You're not going to tell them?"

"Not yet." I said back. "I just want them to like me first. Then I promise I'll tell them." I furrowed my eyes a bit and wondered how I would tell them. Will they shun me if I tell them?

_**I based Whit on myself and it would be totally awesome if she were a real character and I could play her! I actually wrote this story so I could be her for just a while. Review and I'll write more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Whit POV:

"WHERE IS MY ARROW!" I woke up to the sound of some discussion of that nature every morning now. I slowly got ready and put on some jeans and a floral top with a cardigan and went downstairs into the lab. "Bree …YAAAWWWNNN … you put it on the … YAWWWWNNN … counter." I finally managed to say. Bree turned around and noticed her pink cameo arrow and bow on the metal counter. "Thanks Whit." Bree said, slightly embarrassed. "YES! Thank you Whit!" Chase said, turning visible again. I smiled. "You're using your bracelet!" I yelled, almost too loudly. I immediately quieted down when I saw Adam move in his "Tube". "Don't worry, he sleeps through anything." I turned around and saw Leo standing in pink pajama's and bunny slippers and Chase, Bree and I busted out laughing while Leo looked down. "Davenport cannot do laundry…" He added.

After breakfast they all went to school while I stayed at the house. Davenport came down and asked, "So when are you going to tell them?" "You mean tell them that you are not really my uncle and the people that tried to kill them a week ago were my parents? No thank you … not today." I said while just stirring my cereal. "Okay. Do you want to go to school tomorrow? I could get the principle to do anything for me." He tried to sound positive. I gave him a death stare and said, " I already finished college … I think I'm good," I went down to the lab after throwing my bowl into the sink and started to update some more equipment. I couldn't wait for the "rats" to come home because I just created some new shoes which will make them all have more stamina. I was most happy about the modern design on them. Eddy finally said, "So peanut … when are you going to tell them?" I rolled my eyes. "Tell us what?" I heard Leo say. "Leo! Your home early!" I said a little tool excitedly. "I got out early because it's a half day … ""OH! Where are Bree, Chase and Adam?" I asked. "Training … Tell us what?" I was so nervous I just couldn't hold back my breath. I then told Leo the whole story. To my surprise Leo wasn't … well … surprised. "You don't hate me?" "No … I knew that anyone with Donald's people skills couldn't have sisters or brothers." He said with a smile. I was amazed. I imagined Leo would be the one to act out the most because the biggest lie I told was directed towards him the most. "Now you have to tell Bree and Chase and Adam." He added. I was really hoping he wouldn't say that. "How! Hey Bree my parents tried to kill you but I'm not evil or trying to take over the world!" I just shook my head and sat down on a stool. "Your still my cousin …" He added. I knew that he just said that to make me feel better … and it worked. "Thanks Leo." I suddenly heard footsteps and laughter coming from 3 individuals. Leo just looked at me. I breathed in three deep breaths and told myself, "The truth is the only way to set you FREE!" I read it in a book once … don't judge! Then the titanium door slid open. "Show time."


End file.
